Believe in Trust
by Buffy4592
Summary: I love you. Three simple words that are said like they mean nothing. When Buffy said it to the love of her life she meant it. Will she believe in the trust she vowed. Reposting entirely new chapter 2 up!
1. Graduation

**Believe in Trust**

"So B what are you planning to do after graduation?" Faith asked at their weekly 'sex-and-the-city' lunch. They called it this because although there are five of them, they talked about the same things.

"Surprisingly, I haven't thought about it." Buffy told them, and at those words four perky/eager voices popped out suggestions like they were the last words they were ever going to be able to speak. "Alright! One at a time!" Buffy said loudly enough so they would be quite; but wouldn't attract too much attention.

"Well you could have a big party at that new club 'Ice'" Faith happily suggested; being the party girl of the group she was always looking for a good reason to have a party.

"Oh that sounds like fun!" Cordy agreed, which considering how her and Faith were always at each others throats; brought a mixture of surprise and amazement from everyone else at the table. "What like I can't agree with her!" Cordy said at their glares

"No!" was the resounding reply from everyone at the table but Cordy. Once the initial shock wore off Willow said, "Well you know Buffy it could be fun."

"I was just thinking that exact same thing." Buffy replied then asked, "Fred what do you think?"

"Sounds like a plan." Fred replied smiling

"Alright then it's settled. And you ladies have to bring the guys, 'cause what kinda fun could we have without them?" Buffy said

"Plenty more!" Faith said causing the entire table to burst out in laughter

"So moving on, how are you and Angel?" Willow asked after they calmed down and could speak again

"At the thought of Angel, Buffy got a dreamy look on her face and a smile. "Good actually there is something I need to tell you guys." Buffy stopped wanting the anticipation to settle in. Willow, Fred, and Cordelia thought they were engaged while Faith thought she was pregnant.

After about five minutes of silence Cordelia squeaked out, "Well what is it!"

"Umm…First of all I'm going to need help this weekend, because I'm …moving in with Angel!" Buffy said with happiness radiating off of her, causing every person in the room to smile even if they had no reason.

"Oh thank God!" Faith said releasing a breath she was holding in. Everyone turned to stare at her…again. "What? I thought she was pregnant." Faith defended

The next thing you heard was much more laughter, Faith had no clue why they were laughing though. Finally when Buffy caught her breathe she said, "Faith if anyone would be pregnant it would be you."

"Hey! What hell is that supposed to mean!" Faith nearly yelled

"Well you're always out clubbing, and bringing guys home. So…"Will reasoned while Fred watched in amusement.

"What are you staring at Fred!" Faith bit out

"Nothing." She replied still watching her best friends

Mean while across town

Xander, Gunn, Oz, Spike, and Angel were all watching the St. Louis Cardinals play the Boston Red Sox.

"Come on, come on!" Gunn said with anticipation. "Home Run!" blurted out the TV. "And that does it, Cardinals win 8 to 7."

"Pay up Spike." Gunn said putting his hand in Spike's face. "We had a bet, you owe me a twenty!"

"Bullocks!" Spike shouted out, not really having an argument because they did have a bet and he did lose but still he wasn't about to lose twenty bucks without a fight

"Spike, Gunn is right, there was a bet and he won." Angel said coolly

"Yeah, so pay up!" Gunn said again

"God damn Red Sox." Spike said under his breathe as he pulled out his wallet to get Gunn's new found twenty.

"Angel when is Buffy graduating?" Gunn asked considering not only was she Angel's girlfriend but also his good friend

"On Thursday." Angel said then smirking about the fun they could have Thursday night. "She's wanting to have a party on Friday or Saturday, hasn't decided when or what we are all doin' yet but knowing her it'll be something fun."

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

I'm re-posting this story I hope you like the things that I'm going to be doing. I don't really have a bunch of free time on my hands but I'll do whatever I can whenever I can. Reviews help!


	2. Shower Dance

Chapter 2

"Angel, I'm home!" Buffy shouted when she entered their house. Even though all of her things weren't in the house it was home. Although as she walked around he couldn't find him…anywhere. "Angel? Angel where are you?" Buffy yelled out. Yet no sound was sent back to her, "Well I guess he got called in or something." She mumbled as she climbed the stairs to get to their room.

"Finally! Damn Spike and his stubborn ass!" Angel said as he walked through the door half an hour after Buffy's return home. "I wonder where she is." Angel said to himself as he peered into the kitchen and saw nothing. Then he silently snuck into every room on the first floor and the basement before deciding to try looking upstairs. As he made his way upstairs he heard the shower running, "Aw that's where she is."

Buffy still didn't know that Angel was home. She didn't hear him enter into the house for she was too embroiled into her thoughts. Too embroiled even to hear their bedroom door open and someone moving around inside.

She was just finishing with her shower when Angel walked into the bathroom to surprise his girl.

"I wonder where he is." Buffy said not knowing Angel was standing partly nude inside the bathroom. She pulled back the shower curtain and began to reach for her towel when she realized that someone else was inside the room; she screamed. "OH MY GOD…Angel?" she asked when she realized who it was, "God you scared the shit outta me!"

"Awe baby I didn't mean to I just wanted to surprise you." Angel said handing her the towel that she was too stunned to reach for.

"Mission accomplished." Buffy said laughing a little which made Angel in turn smile. "So watcha been up to all day?"

"We watched the game…" Angel began but was interrupted by Buffy blurting, "Oh! Did the Cardinals win?"

"Ah huh." Angel said his eyes never leaving Buffy.

At this news Buffy did…well tried to do her 'happy dance', didn't work out too well and ended in her loosing grip on her towel and it falling to the floor.

"Oops." Buffy said with a little smirk at the way Angel was looking at her.

For the next few hours the rest of the world could wait.

5151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515

**I know it's been forever! Lol but here is something new. Tell me what you think! And I'll keep writing if you think I should.**


End file.
